


how many miles

by heathenboy



Series: Everything's Fine au [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Juice Lives, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenboy/pseuds/heathenboy
Summary: “What are you already dressed for? Something up?”“Nah.” Chibs looked up from the paper and took a sip of his tea. “Got plans though. Taking a ride.”“Just you? Plans for what?”“For us, you numpty,” Chibs replied, rolling up the paper and smacking Juice’s head with it.“Ow! What the hell was that for? How am I supposed to know this?”“Because you’re the one that brought it up! You said you thought about what it was being like a regular couple? Well, couples take vacations, don’t they?”





	how many miles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for 84 years and I'm never going to be totally happy with it so I just decided to post it. I haven't really written aside from my other SoA drabble in forever so forgive me, also this is un-beta'd so forgive that as well. And I hate my porn writing but god did I try.  
> Set post-series in my AU where everything's the same except Juice lives and gets back in the club and everything works out for him. Title from 'Sloppy Seconds' by Watsky bc that song gave the motivation to actually finish this.
> 
>    
>  _And there is not a single place that I would rather be_  
>  _I'm fucked up just like you are, and you're fucked up just like me_  
>  _Cold pizza_  
>  _Tie-dye shirts_  
>  _Broken hearts_  
>  _Give em here, give em here_  
>  _Hand me downs_  
>  _Leftovers_  
>  _Sloppy seconds_  
>  _Give em here, give em here_  
>  _I don't care where you've been_  
>  _How many miles, I still love you_

They had been laying in bed one night, Chibs on his back with Juice pressed up against his side. 

“Hey,” Juice said, nudging Chibs gently. Neither of them slept very well and would often lay in bed awake for hours, Juice usually filling the quiet with the random questions and thoughts that ran through his mind while Chibs smoked.

Chibs didn’t move, only giving a soft “Hm?” in response. 

“Do you ever think about what it’d be like if we were a regular couple?”

Chibs cracked an eye open and turned to look at the man next to him. “What d’you mean? Go on weekly date nights? Like skipping down the street holding hands an’ shit?”

He wasn’t trying to be mean to the boy, he just couldn’t help but tease him a bit.

Juice got flustered, stammering, “No. I don’t know. I just thought -- nevermind.” He huffed and rolled over as Chibs chuckled, “Wait, come on, Juicy, I’m just messing with you.” He moved closer to Juice’s back, trying to peer over his shoulder and see his face. Lad could be so sensitive.

“Just forget it.” Juice pouted. “It’s stupid.” Chibs sighed and kissed Juice’s head before laying back down. 

“Whatever you say, Juicy boy.”

***

It had been a few weeks and neither of them had brought up Juice’s question again, going about life as usual. Juice had just woken up and was sleepily stumbling down the hallway, the smell of coffee leading him to the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Juice said as he rounded the corner. Chibs was standing at the counter fully dressed and peering down at the newspaper over a mug of what Juice presumed to be tea. There was already a mug sitting out next to the coffee pot. Once Juice got past his first sip he asked, “What are you already dressed for? Something up?” 

It was still pretty early on a Friday morning, and as far as Juice was aware the club had no big plans for the weekend. He had expected they’d probably just hang around the shop and clubhouse some, maybe take a few rides out since the temperature had warmed up a little and it was pretty nice out.

“Nah.” Chibs looked up from the paper and took a sip of his tea. “Got plans though. Taking a ride.”

“Just you? Plans for what?” 

“For us, you numpty,” Chibs replied, rolling up the paper and smacking Juice’s head with it.

“Ow! What the hell was that for? How am I supposed to know this?”

“Because you’re the one that brought it up! You said you thought about what it was being like a regular couple? Well, couples take vacations, don’t they?”

Juice stared at him, surprised. “Uh, yeah. I guess so. Where we going?”

“Okay then. Pack a bag and get dressed. And you’ll see when we get there. Bring a jacket and hat for that bald head of yours.”

Juice took a long swig of coffee before setting down the mug and heading back to the bedroom to get ready. “What about the guys?” he shouted.

“Taken care of,” Chibs yelled back from his spot in the kitchen.

He had went to Tig earlier that week, telling him that he and Juice were going to be heading out of town for the weekend, to which Tig had quipped, “What, are you eloping? And you didn’t even invite me?” And after a few more jokes and lewd comments he told Chibs to have a good time, he could hold down the fort in Charming for a few days. 

Juice emerged from the bedroom after a few minutes fully dressed and carrying his backpack. Chibs looked up at him. “Ready?” he asked. Juice nodded and they headed out the door.

***

The ride lasted a few hours, with Juice following Chibs to some little place nestled in the snow capped mountains of northern California. His first thought was that it looked very touristy, with its souvenir shops full of knick-knacks and squashed penny machines on every corner. To Juice all of the buildings looked like they belonged in some history book about the gold rush or something. He couldn’t help but think Chibs must have really put in the effort to find some cute little tourist vacation spot and he smiled at the thought of Chibs banging around on his computer trying to plan a romantic weekend getaway for the two of them. His idea of romantic anyways.

They rode past signs advertising skiing and hiking trips until they came upon a small motel along a creekside. It was nicer than the dive places with hourly rates that the club usually stayed in, but it wasn’t exactly five star either. More like the kind of place where families would stay on a weekend trip. Like most of the other buildings in town it had a quaint old charm about it that gave you the impression it had probably been around for a while, run by families that had lived there for generations.

After parking their bikes, the couple headed into the lobby to check in. Even though they weren’t wearing their cuts the older woman at the front desk eyed them warily as they entered. Really though, Juice never expected much less. With Chibs being scarred cheek to cheek and himself having removed his beanie from the chilly ride up to reveal his tattoos, Juice was used to people staring. 

They checked in quickly and headed up to the room. It was comfortable with a king size bed in the middle of the room. Photos of picturesque mountains hung on the walls and a small balcony overlooked the stream below. Juice slid open the door to the balcony and stepped out, Chibs following behind and lighting a cigarette.

“Chibby, you old softy,” Juice exclaimed with a wide grin. “You sure know how to treat a man. I’ll say though, I’m a little disappointed. No rose petals on the bed? No champagne? Bubble bath?” He teased.

Chibs took a long drag from his cigarette, “Aye, and if you don’t shut it I’m leaving your disappointed ass here and going home.”

Juice laughed and replied sarcastically “Ha-ha, I’m sure you will. Seriously though, Chibs, this is great. I love it.” He leaned in and gave Chibs small peck on the lips. “How’d you even find this place?”

“Passed through a few times on the way to Tacoma, but never stopped. Seemed like a good place to visit for a few days.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it or anything, but you didn’t have to do all this, you know. When I asked about us being a normal couple I didn’t mean that I didn’t like the way we are. I love how we are now. I was just thinking out loud, I guess.”

“Well, now you’ll have an idea,” Chibs shrugged and took another drag from the cigarette.

Juice chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t know if we could ever even pretend to be a normal couple.”

Laughing, Chibs kissed the tattoo on the side of Juice’s head. “Who knows, Juicy boy. Come on, let’s go out. I need to stretch these old legs after riding for so damn long.”

***

After eating a quick lunch in the diner next to the motel, they set out walking through the town. There were already plenty of people out walking around as well, but it wasn’t packed. One of the reasons Chibs had picked this town was because he had noticed that even at its peak season the sidewalks didn’t seem unbearable. Sure, he wanted to spend time with Juice and make him happy, but the lesser amount of obnoxious tourists the better in his opinion.

Juice wanted to stop in nearly every shop on the street and Chibs begrudgingly let the younger man drag him along as well. He watched on in amusement as Juice made jokes about them getting matching airbrush T-shirts and cutesy souvenirs with their names hand-painted on them. 

“Hmm…” Juice stood looking through a spinning rack of named keychains and jewelry. 

“Sorry Chibby, no ‘Filip’ with an ‘F’, only a ‘Ph’.”

“Damn, I had my fingers crossed,” Chibs replied sarcastically. “I'm guessing there's probably no Juan Carlos either?”

Juice finally looked up from the rack. “Nope. They have ‘John’ and ‘Carl’ though.” He shrugged.

“Ah, well. Racist pricks.” Chibs replied smiling while Juice laughed. “Come on, John Carl, let's go.”

“God, don't fucking start,” Juice groaned as Chibs slung an arm around his shoulders and led them back out onto the street.

As they continued wandering through the town Juice chattered on about nothing in particular. He was busy simply taking in all of the sights and managing to waste a lot of the day doing mostly nothing. Juice had looked up a restaurant for dinner, and as they made their way there Chibs reached out and grabbed Juice’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He couldn’t help but smile back at the way Juice’s face was beaming.

Chibs would never admit it out loud, but he had been a bit nervous about being out as a couple. It was one thing when they were at the clubhouse or having dinner with Venus and Tig. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that to the outside person they looked like a strange couple anyways; Juice all young puppy dog eyes and fit body, and then himself with a worn, scarred face and very much not the physique he used to have. But as sappy as it was, the more that Juice smiled, the more Chibs forgot about everything else.

***

For dinner they ended up with burgers and beer at some tavern-styled place in town. Chibs had been rather attentive towards his food since it arrived at the table, only now looking up to see Juice staring at him with a smile on his face.

“What?” he asked around a mouthful of food.

Juice laughed him off, “Nothing.”

“Food on my face? What is it?” Chibs continued to ask.

“Nothing, just...this is nice is all.” Juice shrugged sheepishly.

“Watching me stuff my fat gob?”

Rolling his eyes, Juice replied, “Not what I meant. I meant all of it. Today. I know I said earlier that I liked the way things were, and I meant it, I do, but...I don’t know. It’s been kind of nice to get away and just hang out and do stuff together.The only time we get to spend alone together is at home really. We don’t get to go out like this in Charming, to walk around like we did today and get dinner like it’s -”

“A date?” Chibs finished, listening intently.

“Yeah…” Juice had looked away slightly embarrassed and began fidgeting with his napkin where it lay on the table.

“Hey.” Chibs reached out and grabbed Juice’s hand off the table and held it in his own. “I know, and I’m sorry. But we’re here now, so we can make the best of it, yeah?”

Juice looked at where Chibs was holding his hand on the table, then met Chibs’ eyes. “Yeah.”

Chibs pulled Juice’s hand to him, placing a kiss on his knuckles. “So let’s have a smile then, eh?”

Juice chuckled and smiled back him.

“That’s my boy.” Chibs returned the smile and kissed Juice’s hand once more before letting them both get back to their dinner. 

***

The pair had ended up staying at the bar long after dinner time had passed and not returning to the motel until late, only slightly buzzed from their drinks. Juice entered their room and immediately collapsed face down on the bed with a grunt. Chibs followed, closing the door behind him and moving to sit next to Juice, kicking off his own boots as he began to unlace Juice’s. 

Juice lifted his head enough to murmur, “I thought vacations were supposed to be relaxing. How am I so tired already? I guess a few beers makes me sleepy now.”

He kicked off his now unlaced boots and rolled over onto his back as Chibs fell back beside him and closed his eyes.

“You’re tired?” Chibs asked incredulously. “I’m the one that’s been dragged all over town all day!”

“And you loved every second of it.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Juice laughed before climbing over and straddling Chibs’ hips.

Chibs opened his eyes and looked up at Juice. “What’s this then? Thought you were tired.”

“Very,” Juice mumbled as he leaned down to capture Chibs’ lips in a kiss. Chibs brought his hands up to cradle Juice’s face, deepening the kiss. Juice pulled away, taking a moment to catch his breath. Chibs looked at Juice’s face, illuminated by the dim lamp next to the bed. His eyes trailed down to his neck and stopped.

“What?” Juice asked, still slightly breathless. Chibs placed his hand on the side of Juice’s neck, fingers just barely touching the wide, rough scar, and Juice realized what he’d been looking at. He sat back up on his heels, still straddling Chibs.

“Don’t do that,” he sighed. Chibs raised an eyebrow in question.

“Get all...moody.”

“I’m not getting moody. I was having a good time. Weren’t you?”

Juice could tell he was trying to brush it off and make light of things. “Come on, Chibby. A few hours ago you were telling me to enjoy where we’re at right now.”

“I know, baby. I’m sorry,” Chibs squeezed Juice’s thigh apologetically. 

Juice sighed, “You big mood killer,” before giving him a peck on the lips and getting up to get ready for bed.

“Yep,” Chibs sighed, “that’s me.”

***

“I thought about covering it up,” Juice started. They’d been lying in bed for a while, both bone-tired from walking all day, but not enough to fall asleep too quickly. Through the light coming in from the balcony door, he could make out Chibs turning to look at him. 

“My neck. Getting it tattooed or something. I dunno. My luck it’d just end up going from a gnarly scar to a gnarly tattoo. And not in a good way. Like it’ll make it more noticeable or something. I just hate looking at it sometimes, ya know? It’s just like this big ugly reminder of how I fucked everything up and how fucked up I was.”

“Aye, I get it.” Chibs sighed as Juice turned to look back at him. “Every time I look in the mirror I got the reminder of all the shite that I did and the things that happened because of it. It doesn’t go away, Juicy, but it’ll get easier. Promise.” Chibs pulled Juice close to him and pressed a kiss to his lips mumbling a soft, “love you.”

Juice kissed him back and smiled. “Yeah, love you, too, you old sap.”

“Shut it and go to sleep.”

***

The next morning they both were up early as usual, Juice waking up second to find Chibs out on the balcony smoking a cigarette and reading the local newspaper, shower-damp hair pushed back and reading glasses perched at the end of his nose.

Juice loved moments like this, where they have nowhere to be and nothing to do. He’d swear he could sit all day just watching Chibs smoke and read.

He finally slid the glass door open causing Chibs to look up at him over the rim of his glasses. 

“Breakfast? I’m starving,” Juice asked from the doorway.

“Aye.” Chibs stubbed out his cigarette and followed the other man down to the small diner from the day before. 

Despite being an early riser Chibs tended to not exactly be a morning person. At least not until he had breakfast, choosing to be a man of few words until there was a hot meal in his stomach and he had sufficiently awoken. Juice on the other hand was ready for anything as soon as his head was off the pillow, which usually meant a jog, morning workout, or Chibs’ preferred choice of fantastic morning sex. Except that Chibs wasn’t a young as he used to be so that wasn’t always an option. Which leaves them sitting where they are now, Chibs quietly sipping his tea and listening as Juice talks away over a plate of bacon and eggs.

“So what are we doing today? Any plans?” Juice asked around a bite of toast he’d stolen from Chibs’ plate. 

Shrugging, Chibs replied, “Made no specific plans. Figured we’d get here and figure something out.”

“Okay cool, I wanna ride the tram thing,” Juice replied excitedly.

“The what?”

“The tram! It takes you up to the ski resort and everything.” 

Chibs groaned, “So you want to ride a tiny tin car hanging from a wire filled with sweaty tourists up a mountain? And then what, go skiing?” While he had agreed to do what Juice wanted, Chibs was definitely not going skiing. 

Juice laughed, “I’m not making you ski. But they have an animal encounter where you can see all kinds of animals. Like bears and snakes and stuff!”

“So you want to ride a tin car on a wire to go to a petting zoo?” Chibs was mostly joking, but he couldn’t help messing with Juice a bit, smiling at the pout he now had on his face.

“Okay, it’s not a petting zoo with like baby ducks or some shit. It’s bears.” 

Chibs never could hold out for very long against him. “Alright, fine. We’ll go see the bears.”

***

As soon as they left the motel to head through town, Chibs reached out to lace Juice’s fingers with his own. He could swear that every time he grabbed Juice’s hand in public Juice smiled and it was something he was sure he could get used to fairly easily. Within the walls of the clubhouse they didn’t so much as hide their relationship as they just toned it down, especially when there were parties or any non-members present. 

While the members of Samcro had some knowledge of what went on between them, it was often just simply something that was ignored, with the only one either Juice or Chibs talked to about it was Tig. And while they could be as domestic as they pleased at home, Chibs knew it wasn’t the same and occasionally he felt a bit guilty about depriving the boy of that kind of relationship. A part of him was hoping this trip would show Juice he didn’t keep their relationship behind closed doors because of him.

Once they finally made it onto the tram Juice began buzzing with excitement, face pressed against the glass windows to watch outside. The tram finally pulled out of the the bay with a rough lurch forward, causing Chibs to clutch onto the safety railing, white knuckles thankfully hidden under his leather gloves. Juice practically had to pry him from the railing so he could snap a few pictures of them together, himself grinning ear to ear and Chibs stoic as ever, eyes shielded by a pair of sunglasses. Chibs’ internal mantra for the weekend was stuck on ‘At least he’s happy’.

They spent most of the day wandering around the resort, which was essentially it’s own small town full of restaurants, shops, and activities. Chibs managed to snap a few photos of a very excited Juice holding various wild animals. They took a few short hikes to some of the scenic sights around the mountains and spent far too much money in the arcade for two grown men. Juice’s proudest moment, and Chibs’ weakest, was Juice dragging him onto an ice skating rink, an act that Juice decided made the entire trip truly worth it. He even snuck in a few pictures that he was definitely texting to Venus when Chibs wasn’t looking. 

The couple left the resort with Juice only slightly disappointed that he hadn’t managed to sweet talk Chibs into taking an old timey photo with him. Though he did manage to grab them a pair of matching tie-dyed souvenir shirts that Chibs insisted he would never wear and only use as a rag for work. After being out all day again they had decided to just order pizza to the motel and stay in the rest of the night. 

The pizza box was finally tossed to the floor, the last few pieces growing cold, and Juice sat next to Chibs on the bed, head laying on his shoulder as the TV played in the background. 

“I know I’ve said it already, but thanks for all this,” Juice said as he sat up to look at the man next to him.

Chibs leaned over and pressed a kiss to the tattoo along Juice’s scalp. “You’re welcome, love,” he replied. Before he could pull away Juice pulled him back into a deep kiss. They kissed for a moment before Juice moved to climb over Chibs, straddling his thighs. Chibs began kissing along his jaw and down his neck, stopping to bite at his pulse point. 

“Not gonna kill the mood this time?” Juice asked breathlessly.

“Promise,” Chibs replied, tugging at the bottom of Juice’s shirt and pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the side before returning to leaving a trail of bruises along Juice’s neck and chest. Juice pressed his hips against Chibs’ as he worked on the buttons of Chibs’ shirt, finally pushing it down off his shoulders. 

Chibs pulled at button of Juice’s jeans. “How ‘bout we lose these, eh?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Juice scrambled off the bed, hurriedly getting out of his pants and boxers while Chibs followed suit. 

“C’mere,” Chibs said softly, reaching out to pull Juice into his former position. He took the small bottle of lube Juice had taken from his bag and poured some into his hand before reaching around to press at Juice’s entrance causing him to moan and rock his hips against Chibs’. 

Chibs loved getting to see Juice like this, especially because it was a rare occurrence ever since Juice had returned to the club. There had been many times their night had started similar to this and suddenly came to an abrupt halt with Juice curled in on himself, staring at the wall glassy eyed and silent while Chibs sat next to him quietly trying to bring him back down to Earth. And that was if they even got that far. 

While things with Juice had gotten better over time there were still many days Chibs sat on the couch waiting for Juice to emerge from the bedroom in the morning, only for that moment to never come. So he tried his best, making sure Juice ate a decent meal and took a shower, Chibs staying close if he was needed. 

Yeah, Chibs definitely liked this side of Juice better, and not just for the sex.

“Love you like this, Juicy,” he whispered into Juice’s ear as Juice pushed back against the stretch of Chibs’ fingers. “So pretty and perfect, my Juicy boy,” he continued, kissing him deeply, Juice whining against his lips. 

Juice was always a bit compliment shy, but he reacted wonderfully to it in times like this, moaning and whining, pressing as close to Chibs as he can, deep flush spreading across his skin. 

“Chibs, please,” Juice whined as he palmed his own cock.

“What’s that, love?” Chibs asks, his fingers pushing further inside the tight heat of Juice’s body.  
“Babe, please, fuck me,” Juice huffed out.

“Well,” Chibs started, “since you asked so nicely.”

He withdrew his fingers and pulled on Juice’s hips, motioning for him to move as he slicked himself up. Juice slowly lowered himself, Chibs cock pressing against him, until he was fully seated, letting out a deep breath. 

“Ah, fuck,” Juice gasped, blunt fingernails scratching down Chibs’ tattooed chest. 

Chibs rough hands gripped Juice’s hips tightly, moving them together, letting Juice set their pace, back arched in effort to hit the right spot inside him. He pressed open mouthed kisses along Juice’s neck, stopping to suck bruises along his collarbone. 

“Feel so good, Juicy. Love it when you ride my cock like this,” Chibs whispered to him, Juice shuddering at the warm breath against his ear.

Juice moved his hands to Chibs hair, tangling his fingers in the silver strands and tugging gently, eliciting a moan from him. Juice’s breath hitched as Chibs began stroking his cock, attempting to match the rhythm of his hips as it grew more erratic. He used his free hand to pull Juice into a lip-bruising kiss, nipping at his red lips. 

“Oh, God. Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Juice huffed out. He quickened his pace, Juice coming between them with a moan, Chibs following close behind. 

Juice remained in his position in Chibs’ lap, leaning his forehead against Chibs’.

“Fuck, I love you,” he breathed out. 

Chibs chuckled softly and held Juice’s face in both hands, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

“Love you, too. Now, go get cleaned up, my legs are falling asleep like this.”

***

Juice pressed himself close to Chibs, head resting against Chibs’ shoulder. They’d been laying in silence, Chibs tracing patterns into the warm tattooed skin of Juice’s arm.

“We should just stay here. Like, forever. We can just start a new life, open a souvenir shop. I’ll learn how to write names on grains of rice or some shit.”

Chibs chuckled, “Got it all figured out then, have ya?” 

“We could just have a cabin out in the woods. Just us, it’d be great. Nobody to bother us.”

“Juicy…” Chibs sighed, knowing Juice was getting too far in his head again.

“Yeah, I know,” Juice huffed, “I’m not being serious or nothing, just thinking out loud again. It’s just this has all been nice, you know? Nothing and nobody else to worry about, just us, doing whatever the fuck we want. I’m gonna miss it when we go back is all…” He finished softly.

“I know shit’s been tough lately. We’re still trying to get shit straight with the club. Takes time, Juicy, you know that. But once everything’s good we’ll have more time, I promise. How ‘bout we make it a thing, huh? Every so often we take a trip, just you and me.”

Juice moved back so he could look Chibs in the eye, and asked, “How often?”

The corner of Chibs’ mouth quirked into a small smile, “I dunno, have to look at what’s going on. Maybe every couple of weeks or something.”

He smiled as Juice’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Juicy.”

“I guess I can live with that,” Juice quipped before pressing back against Chibs’ side, curling into the arm wrapped around him. 

“That what I have to do to keep you happy? Wine and dine you? Next you’ll be asking for a ring,” Chibs replied sarcastically, Juice shrugging nonchalantly in reply.

Chibs placed a kiss on the top of Juice’s head and sighed, “You’ll be the death of me, boy.”


End file.
